User blog:Alice5150/Discord Project - mass data gathering!
You may have noticed I do a lot of edits on the Pokemon pages, mainly on their height and weight ranges. I've also had a previous blog post about some correlations I've found. It's just kind of become my hobby. But now...it is even more. So I started a spreadsheet, mainly for myself, to store the height and weight data for individual Pokemon, rather than just relying on the wiki page's range. I wanted more specific data. From there, I ended up adding CP, HP, moves, and it just kept growing. Because I don't half-ass much when it comes to spreadsheet, because I'm a weirdo and my definition of fun is unusual. Spreadsheet Link - check it out, it's neat! I started browsing Reddit for pokemon screenshots. Then I started taking data from The Pokemon Go sub reddit's Discord channel that is meant for screenshots. Not all people posted Pokemon, but when they did, it was a reliable source for data. I would credit their name and everything. Then I would take my boyfriend's phone and add all his data as well. It got bigger and bigger. Since the Discord (invite link) is so busy, I realized it's really my best source of data, and people won't have much reason to post anything fake. I started talking to a mod named Electric about my spreadsheet, and he liked the data gathering idea. One thing led to another, and now we're working together on a data gathering project involving the entire Discord server! And all that data comes right back to THIS WIKI! (I did it for us all along, you see?!) Basically, there's a channel for a particular Pokemon that will exist for 2 days. We started with Pikachu. All members of the Discord post their Pikachu, hopefully including its CP, HP, height/weight, Stardust cost, moves, where they got it, and if they've powered it up. Then I take all that information and add it to the spreadsheet linked above. So, since you now know the source I hope you deem it reliable to be placed on our wiki. As for what kind of info that will be? Not sure yet. We're just in data gathering stages right now. My first order of business may be to calculate how common moves are for Pokemon to get. Example: what is the chance this Rhydon will have Earthquake? etc. I've already calculated this for Pidgey since I have a ton of them, and made some nice graphs that I hope to make for other, more important, Pokemon as well. If you want to see, go to the spreadsheet, and scroll through the tabs at the bottom until you reach Pidgey. Who knows what other correlations we'll be able to find with this. The possibilities are endless! FYI: Gopedia.net (the sub reddit's pogo wiki) is listed as an affiliate, but I don't think their staff is very involved in keeping it as up to date as ours is. It is only right that I include their wiki since they were kind enough to let me use their Discord as a medium for data gathering. I don't plan to edit it though. Two days for 140ish Pokemon is like almost a year soooooo...here goes! I'll be working on this for a while, and this wiki shall reap the spoils! Be sure to join us in the Discord and post YOUR Pokemon too! We want them all! Category:Blog posts